


Да

by JunkyPerv



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Russian fanfiction, eh, Бред, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/pseuds/JunkyPerv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон не просил помощи у высших сил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да

**Author's Note:**

> тотальный бред, не знаю о чем

Джон никогда не просил для себя у каких-нибудь там высших сил жизни "полегче". По разным причинам: может быть, потому что не считал, что имеет на это право больше, чем голодающие дети Африки, может, потому что это было бы слишком просто - почти как белый флаг в кармане, припасенный на случай чистый, белый платок. Но на войне ничто не оставалось чистым надолго, будь то платки или твои собственные руки, поэтому Джон ничего и никогда не просил у Бога, за исключением того случая с одним крошечным вторым шансом. (Джон какое-то время думал, что Бог и правда внял его мольбе тогда, но в последнее время ему все чаще казалось, что все это было крайне ироничной издевкой судьбы и мирового закона, чтобы Джон не упустил шанса наткнуть на отрезанную голову в собственном холодильнике.)

Джон не просил помощи у высших сил, даже когда переехал на Бейкер стрит. Даже когда особенно эксцентричное поведение Шерлока доводило его до нервного тика. (Впрочем, это было закономерно, потому как теперь Джон знал, что высшими силами в этом мире является скорее всего Майкрофт Холмс.)

Миссис Хадсон тут на днях запекла утку и принесла им с Шерлоком, кажется, не меньше половины этого чудовища, сдобренного вустерским соусом. Естественно, Шерлок не притронулся к ней, пока Джон не пригрозил скомпрометировать его последний эксперимент. (Данный аргумент пока что был наиболее действенным в этом доме.)

Шерлок ходил по кухне и гремел пробирками. Два дня назад они закончили последнее дело. Шерлок пока что мог отвлечь себя от скуки экспериментами. Джон сидел в кресле и писал список продуктов на следующую неделю. Было бы странно жаловаться на свою жизнь, когда все в ней отдавало настолько гармоничным диссонансом. Ортогональным параллелизмом, парадоксальной определенностью и закрытым началом. (Шерлок на кухне неясно выругался, разбил что-то, не иначе. Джону оставалось только надеяться, чтобы стол на кухне сейчас не проедала какая-нибудь тоскливая кислота.)

Джон дописал к списку покупок вустерский соус и со вздохом отправился на кухню, выяснить причину ругани и битого стекла. Джон молча прислонился к дверной раме, Шерлок увлеченно мыл руку в раковине, стол проедала кислота. (Ах.)

Джон не любил жаловаться на свою жизнь, но иногда (в последнее время) его догоняло муторное, заунывное одиночество, когда было нечего делать (хотя на его шее мог в этот момент висеть стог незаконченных дел и работа и счета, но делать все равно было нечего - не-че-го). В такие моменты Джон начинал думать, что стал несколько понимать, что означает эта невыносимая, неповоротливая "СКУКА" для Шерлока (так же, как и то, что сам Шерлок его точно никогда не поймет). Джон не хотел и не стал бы просить для себя другой жизни, но иногда (редко) было так отчаянно тошно в собственном теле, как будто весь мир оглох, или в пальцах перегорели нервные окончания, и было бы весьма неплохо, если бы этот перманентный белый шум на фоне в их квартире не воспринимался с таким отчуждением. (На нормальное общение хоть с кем-то уже давно хронически не хватало ни времени, ни желания.)

\- Ты хотя бы в перчатках был? - уточняет Джон. Шерлок неопределенно мычит в ответ. (О, эта уютная дисгармония.)

\- Чай? - спрашивает Джон и ставит греться чайник.

\- Да, - отвечает Шерлок, рассматривая свои слегка покрасневшие, но целые пальцы.

(Да.)


End file.
